


Gothic Pleasure in Romania

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goths, Crimson and Ennui decided to do something they never done before, so they can never forget their time in Transylvania. </p>
<p>First ever Crimson x Ennui Explicit fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic Pleasure in Romania

It was after the Fashion Bloggers elimination, the remaining 13 teams are in their rooms, resting for the next part of the race, except for a certain pair of unemotional people. Walking through the halls of Count Dracula's castle were the Goths, Crimson and Ennui. They were very happy to visit the castle during the All-In, in fact they even cracked a smile after they pasted the chill zone. "Ahh...it's a shame that we'll be leaving this horrifying, dark area that is Transylvania." Ennui said in his usual monotone voice while he felt the wall around the halls. Crimson felt the wall as well but gripped her Gothic boyfriend's large palm with her small hands. "Even being here makes me happy...it even made us smile." Ennui cracked a smile again while Crimson nodded

"Yeah, even if we got booted or not, this was still the best night ever!" Crimson smiled as well while Ennui nodded and replied

"Yeah, being inside that coffin, I never been more alive when I first meant you Crimson." Ennui's hand softly squeezed Crimson's hand as she did the same. They removed their hands from the walls and stared at each other. "Crimson...um...you know I...care about you right?"

"Yes...even if you don't say it, I know you do love me." Crimson walked closer to Ennui, making him blush a bit but felt his heart beat in a weird unusual way. "Ennui...why don't we do something to remember our time here in this...'beautiful' place." Crimson's mouth cured to a smile that Ennui never saw before that made him feel a mixture of excitement, arousement and... worry? Ennui soon replied to her

"You mean..." Ennui whispered into Crimson's ear as she just nodded very slowly. "...Nobody is to know right?" Crimson shushed and said

"My mouth is sealed. So should we...Ennui?" Crimson wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer so that their faces was near each other's. "I take that as a yes?" Ennui didn't spoke but did one thing he and Crimson never once did in their lives...shared a kiss. Ennui kissed Crimson roughly, not being soft and gentle like a preppy person. Crimson did the same, making them groaned like wild animals on the hunt. They kept kissing and kissing until they stop to breath. "W-Wow! That was-"

"Intense...but why don't we take this somewhere else?" Ennui caress Crimson's cheek, making her spine shiver like crazy as she said in a whisper

"I know where...follow me." Crimson and Ennui walked through the castle and found the area of the castle where the coffins were at. "This is more like it." Crimson suddenly felt herself being pushed into a coffin that was standing up, Ennui entered the coffin with her, making her feel more aroused by this. "Don't hold back, I love it when you get rageful." Crimson breath onto Ennui face as he said

"Good...because I wasn't going to be gentle at all!" Ennui and Crimson continued their rough make-out, the worry feeling that Ennui felt before disappeared and turned to a feeling that would help him with Crimson most dearly. Ennui groaned against Crimson's mouth, making her moaned like crazy. Ennui hand's rubbed against Crimson's back while she did the same to him but clawed on him, making him feel hungrier. "Crimson...have I ever told you that your beauty is far superior than the night sky." Ennui soon started to kiss Crimson's neck, earning him a lustrous yet deadly moan from his Gothic queen.

"No...but I'm...ahhhh glad to know. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crimson screamed lightly but kept moaning like a wild cat as she felt Ennui's mouth attack her neck roughly. Ennui licked her neck then sucked on hard, making Crimson gasp very harder while her hands dug through his shirt and back, making him suck on her even harder. "Yes! Yes...keep going Ennui! I beg you not to stop for a sec!" Crimson's eye sealed tight, she bit her lip hard, loving this hot moment. Ennui soon stopped his sucking, leaving many hickey marks on her neck. "Why did you...stopped?"

"Because there's something that needs to be pleased more than ever." Ennui soon groped Crimson's breasts through her skirt, making her hiss slightly. "These...they want me to please them." Ennui pulled down on Crimson's skirt, freeing her breasts to the air. Ennui took a look at Crimson's pale B-Cupped breasts, seeing a nipple piercing on her right breast. "Hmm...they look...really...nice. Ennui felt his cheeks burn again but he ignored it and went to pleasing. Ennui grasped both of Crimson's breasts, earning him a sharp moan from her. He circled them around, rubbed his finger against her nipple, making them hard in pleasure. "Hehehehe, seems you're very sensitive Crimson."

Crimson grunted a bit, grabbed Ennui's head and pulled him towards her breasts. "I thought you said you weren't going to be gentle...keep going...now!" Ennui loved it when Crimson sounded rough, it got him more excited, he even feels a tug against his jeans. Ennui did what Crimson said and forcefully launched his mouth onto her right breasts, sucking on it fully, making Crimson hiss and groaned like crazy. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! _HISSSSSSSSS!_ Keep going...don't stop at all!" Crimson rubbed Ennui's black and red hair, feeling his real hair through it, making Ennui groaned against her breast as he kept sucking and licking her like a hungry lion. Crimson felt herself getting wet down below while Ennui felt a bad tug against his jeans as he was forming a bulge from his hot moment.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ennui muffled a moan and groan as he switched to the left one while his hand rolled the right one and pinched the nipple very hard. Crimson screamed in arousment as Ennui kept pleasing the life out of her. Soon Crimson decided that he had a turn, so she slowly lowered her hand down and groped his bulge, making him grunt and stop his sucking as he said "C-Crimson what are-" Crimson quickly turned Ennui around, causing him to be against the coffin.

"I think you deserve this Ennui..." Crimson lowered herself down and undid Ennui's pants, lowering them along with his boxers as she soon faced his 10 inched long monstrous erection. "Whoa...that's big." Ennui pushed her head closer to it and said

"Don't hold back either, take it all!" Crimson felt hornier as she started to shift Ennui's bulge in a very rough pace. Ennui hissed like a snake, feeling Crimson's hand was making him groan already. "Yes! Ahhhh..." Ennui kept moaning as Crimson kept shifting his bulge like crazy. Staring at his erect was making Crimson very hungry...so she just went with it. Crimson launched her mouth and took half of Ennui erect in her mouth. Ennui hissed and groaned, he looked down and was surprised. Crimson kept going as she moved her head back and forth in a fast pace, making Ennui groaned very loud. "Ahhhhhhh! Yes...keep going Crimson!" Ennui tilted his head against the coffin as Crimson deep throat his bulge in a rough and fast pace.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Crimson muffled a pleasing groaned while she lowered her hand into her panties and started to rub her pink slit like crazy. "MMMMMMMMMMM!" Crimson moaned again pleasure as she kept moving faster on both of her paces. Ennui soon felt a buildup that made him bit his lower lip very hard. Ennui held Crimson's head and made her move even faster, making her enjoy this more. Soon in a matter of seconds, Ennui pushed his entire bulge into Crimson's mouth and came inside her mouth. Crimson moaned as Ennui slowly removed his erect from her mouth, Crimson swallowed his cum and taste it bitter sweet flavor.

"Ahhhhhh! We're not done yet..." Crimson had the same thought in her mind as she removed her panties, pulled her skirt up and showed Ennui her pink little slit. Crimson pushed Ennui against the coffin wall and said

"You won't hold back right?" Ennui held her close to him, grabbed one of her legs up and said

"Not going to, you said you love it when I go rageful don't you?" Crimson only pulled him close and hissed in pleasure

"Yes...go for it!" Ennui didn't need to be asked as he plunged his erect straight into her slit, causing them both to utter a sharp gasp. "S-S-SHIT!" Crimson cursed as Ennui moved in and out in a rough pace. Crimson groaned and screamed passionately while her hands clawed Ennui's back, ripping shirt a bit and also clawing on his skin. "Ahhhhhhhhh! OH GOD!" Crimson bit her lips rough that it made her lip bleed a bit.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Ennui thrust into Crimson harder, hearing her moaned painfully was making him feel a bit worried. "You alright?" Ennui said near Crimson's ear while he kept plowing her but it was getting slower. Crimson looked at Ennui's face, seeing him looking concern for her that she said

"Yes. But still don't stop going all out. Ennui, I love you. You're all I have in this world...you're part of my dark black soul." Crimson kissed Ennui again as he kissed her back and kept moving in the same pace he was going. Crimson moaned in their kiss while Ennui held her closer so she wouldn't move from him. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Crimson scream while Ennui groaned but he soon felt a sudden urge inside himself that caused him to fuck Crimson with all he has left.

"I'm close...very close!" Ennui hissed as he kissed Crimson even harder, Crimson moaned roughly as she felt a vibration inside her that was about to explode. Ennui thrust into Crimson's tight womb harder and soon...with one last thrust. "GOD DAMN IT!" Ennui held the urge to scream but Crimson pulled him into one last kiss that made them both screamed as Crimson exploded all over Ennui's waist while Ennui pulled out and came all over Crimson's stomach. Crimson released from the kiss and stared into Ennui's yellow eyes with her dark red eyes. "Wow..."

"Hehehehe I know...crazy huh?" Crimson cupped his cheek and just looked at him still with a small smile. The two left the castle fast and entered their room, they both took a shower separated. The two laid on their bed but didn't look at each other. Crimson turned around, looking at Ennui's back. "Ennui?"

"Yeah?" Ennui felt Crimson hugging him from behind, making him smile a bit.

"I love you...you know that right?"

"Same here...Crimson. I love you too." Ennui gripped Crimson hand and dozed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
